Contact centers, including call centers and multi-media contact centers, provide customer contact resources. In particular, contact centers coordinate the operations of human agents in initiating and responding to customer contacts. Contact centers increasingly utilize a variety of media, to maximize the efficiency of contact center operations and customer convenience. For example, contact centers may operate in connection with switched circuit voice telephony, packet data networks, and traditional mail communication channels. In order to utilize agents as efficiently as possible, it is necessary to coordinate the allocation of agent duties among the various media operable in connection with a contact center.
In addition to various media, the duties of agents deployed in connection with a contact center may be divided among various channels. For example, in connection with voice telephony as the media, a first channel may consist of incoming requests for service, and a second channel may comprise outgoing solicitations. As a further example, in connection with packet data networks as the media, a first channel may consist of e-mail communications, and a second channel may consist of Internet chat or instant messaging. Accordingly, the efficient utilization of contact center resources requires the allocation of agents between various channels, as well as between various media. Furthermore, tasks performed in connection with certain channels may require the complete attention of an agent, while multiple tasks in connection with one or more other channels may be handled simultaneously by an agent. Accordingly, the demands placed on agents by different channels varies.
One solution to the allocation of tasks to agents associated with a contact center allows the individual agents to determine what channels the agents' attentions are devoted to. The choices made by the individual agents in selecting channels can be informed by providing the agents with information regarding the current resource loads in connection with the various channels supported by the contact center. However, such systems tend to be inefficient. For example, agents are typically predisposed to select channels according to the personal preferences of the individual agents. In addition, requiring individual agents to decide where to turn their attention diverts the agents from their primary task, which is to service the various channels.
Still another approach to allocating resources in connection with a call center provides a centralized controller. Although centralized controllers are capable of providing an integrated system for allocating agents to various media channels, such systems are relatively inflexible. In particular, such systems require pervasive changes in order to accommodate new channels. Accordingly, modifications to such systems to operate in connection with new channels is a relatively expensive and time-consuming proposition. Furthermore, adapting newly developed or third party software for use in connection with an existing contact center having a centralized controller is difficult.
Still other systems provide automated blending of the workload assigned to each agent in connection with each agent's work station. However, such systems can result in the assignment of incompatible work tasks to an agent, as assignments to various channels are controlled independently of the agent's state with respect to other channels. Furthermore, such systems have required centralized control in order to resolve competing demands for resources among the channels. Accordingly, such systems do not solve the problems associated with accommodating new or additional channels in connection with a contact center.